Rainbow Droplets
by philmyhart
Summary: Jealousy goes well with colours - Flones


It was a sun filled saturday in a sweet little village in the countryside. The birds chirped and whistled to the beats of the faint melodies coming out of the village cafe. The sunkissed flowers bloomed on a spring day, the grass slightly shimmering from the sun rays. Couples walked hand in hand down stone paths while cyclists rode on the thin bricked roads. Children laughed and sang as they ran around their parents. Teens let out a smile and joined their siblings in a race down the grassy hill. Elders sat in the outside seating area of the small cafe watching the joys of the neighbourhood, chatting to each other while drinking various drinks. Canopies rested over picnic areas. Toddlers, who have just grasped the ways of walking, waddled next to their parents and guardians, falling over at times letting out piercing cries. Two tall boys, in their twenties, sat in the long grass, fiddling with their thumbs.

The boy with wavy brown hair, that fell over his bliss blue eyes, spoke, "It's a nice place huh?"

"Very nice," The other boy answered, brushing his blond locks out of his brown eyes. They sat there, cross legged with their hands in their laps, watching the beautiful scenery. "Danny?" The brown eyed boy asked his friend, supposedly Danny. Danny nodded, "Yes Tom?"

"Actually it doesn't matter, it's silly," Tom bit his lip and shook his head. He wanted to tell him how he feels. He doesn't want to ruin their friendship, it's strong, but what will happen when he tells his best friend how he feels?

Danny eyed up a girl, also in her twenties, who had swift red hair matching the exact colour of his hoodie. "She's pretty," Tom mumbled following Danny's eyes.

"Yeah, pretty hot," Danny said looking over to his friend. "What's up mate, do you like her?" Danny asked standing up and putting his hands in his pockets.

Tom shook his head, "Not my type," He mumbled looking up at the freckled boy.

"Suit yourself then," He turned to walk towards the girl, "No girls your type," He said turning back to Tom before running off to the red haired girl. Tom frowned at Danny's statement, _you're right but I'll show you_. He smirked getting up and running over to a girl with long blue hair tied up in a ponytail. Still not his type. He shook his head, before heading off to a girl with purple hair. He examined the girl with violet locks pinned up in a bun. Not his type. He glanced over to Danny who was talking with the red haired girl. Jealousy stabbed him in the heart, making him clutch his chest in pain.

"You a'right lovey?" A girl with faint amber hair asked looking down at the blonde haired boy. He gulped, "Yeah of course," He said standing up, trying to show no pain. She was beautiful with her ocean eyes and lightly freckled face, pale as anything. "Amber," She held out a soft hand which Tom reluctantly took. "Tom," He said and shook her hand.

He glanced over Amber's shoulder and saw Danny laughing with his new found friend. Amber followed Toms glare releasing his hand. "Friend of yours?" She asked, her eyes still on the brunet.

"Yeah," He said through gritted teeth and grabbed Amber's hand, pulling her towards Danny. Amber's face filled with confusion and blush. He turned to Amber and smiled, "Sorry," He said pushing some amber hair behind her ear. Amber nodded.

Danny turned around from his laughter with wide eyes. Tom was walking towards him with, what's that? A female with amber hair. He shook his head to get rid of the jealousy. He focused his mind on Ruby, the girl with red hair and took her hand. He started walking towards Tom. Ruby struggled slightly but calmed down to Danny's soft hushes.

Toms jealousy grew, but it was held back by Amber's worried look. He whispered something in her ear causing her to blush and giggle.

Danny's heart thumped violently with jealousy. He frowned and placed a kiss on Ruby's forehead causing Ruby to go well, ruby.

Tom felt his face fluster red in anger. Amber rubbed his hand to calm him down.

"Amber, I need him, I want him," He whispered clutching her hand. "Go then," She encouraged letting go of his hand.

"I'm sorry, sweetie just wait here okay?" Danny said to Ruby placing a kiss on her forehead. Ruby nodded.

Tom took at deep breath and walked towards Danny alone. Danny did the same, but a quicker pace. "Look mate, I'm sorry, I haven't been completely honest with you," He said as they met.

"Wait Danny just let me say something first-" Tom said his face still red from blush and anger.

Before Tom could say anything their lips met causing everyone to gasp then aw. Danny pulled Tom closer and smiled into the kiss.

Amber and Ruby stood next to each other smiling.

Faint rain drizzled over the sunny saturday. Tom and Dannys lips mixed with water as they stroked each others wet hair, tangling their fingers. A flawless rainbow settled over the village.

* * *

an:/ see i write nice things too anddj akwkesko ok you're welcome bye


End file.
